


Ice Pond

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol forgets how to ice skate. Therese helps her learn every step of the way.





	Ice Pond

Carol shivered while sitting on a park bench, letting Therese help her tie the laces on her right pale blue ice skate. Therese double knotted the metal blade shoe by using her dark green wool pair gloved fingers. After she finished, Carol pulled her to rise back up. They stared at each other for a long minute with rosy cheeks and pink tips of their noses.

“C’mon,” Therese said. She wrapped one arm around Carol’s brown fur coated waist; leading them both towards the frozen pond in front of them where other people were skating. 

“I don’t really remember the last time I did this,” Carol whimpered. Her upper body wobbled with her legs bent the second both she and Therese got on the icy, smooth platform. 

Therese hugged Carol to keep her from falling. “Just take baby steps, honey... That’s it...” she moved her black fur collar skate-clad feet nice and slow. Carol took a careful step forward, but stumbled backwards with Therese quickly clutching her tight. “I’ve got you.”

“I must look like a complete fool,” Carol deep sighed. 

A smile spread across Therese’s lips. “You’re not,” she said. “You’re perfect just the way you are to me.”

Ten minutes of freezing and wobbling through the ice, the women made it back home with their faces nearly frost bitten and numb. 

Therese filled a large tin bucket of warm, bathwater to soak up their achy feet. She had even brought out the latest Woman’s Digest issue to read out loud about the 12 different kinds of fruitcake recipes.

Carol leaned herself back in her chair at the kitchen table wearing her plaid robe. She kept listening as she sloshed some of the hot tub water around with her red toenail polished feet and stared at Therese admiringly in her navy pajama set with her hair pulled back in a short ponytail. 

Therese lowered the magazine. “How does mint jello fruitcake sound to you?”

“Ghastly,” Carol broke out laughing. 

Therese grinned along with her, flipping a new page.

They snuggled together in bed, arms wrapped around each other. Legs bumping. Therese nestled closer to lay her head underneath Carol’s chin; breathing softly. Carol slid her left fingers up through Therese’s cotton nighttime shirt, rubbing along the soft skin. 

“I love you,” Carol spoke in a low, gravel voice. “Do you know how much?”

Therese smiled. “How much?”

“Not enough.” That’s when Carol moved down to kiss her along her hairline. 

Therese closed her eyes to fall asleep.


End file.
